Don't Forget
by Stefanny Potter
Summary: Fanfic Semi AU Faz sete anos desde a graduação e Selena Gomez é uma fotógrafa altamente popular que cujo o mais recente trabalho é fotografar a famosa Demi Lovato. As coisas começam mais ou menos com uma Selena apologética e uma Demi hesitante, mas as coisas progridem rapidamente.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: Minha primeira fic Semi, que eu dedico totalmente a minha melhor amiga, Srta. Ana Flavia, que lê tudo o que escrevo. E agradeço muito por isso. Foi a maior incentivadora para que eu escrevesse essa história. Então Ana, para você kkkkk **

**Vou parar de enrolação e deixar vocês lerem. Espero que gostem.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Eu posso fazer isso._ Selena disse a si mesma, puxando a gola de seu casado de inverno até seu rosto enquanto caminhava pela rua movimentada de Nova York. _Foram sete anos. Eu mudei. Ela vai saber que a maturidade vem com o tempo. Ela sempre teve melhor compreensão com a realidade das pessoas e suas personalidades de qualquer maneira._ Ela virou a esquina e viu sua assistente encolhida contra a parede junto á entrada do edifício do estúdio.

- Está tudo configurado?

A jovem loira nervosa empurrou os óculos de aros grossos no rosto e sorriu entre as baforadas de vapor de sua respiração levantando no ar.

- Sim senhora. A iluminação já está colocada e aguardando sua aprovação. Seu equipamento, câmeras, lentes e filtros estão todos contabilizados e organizados como você gosta. O cenário está no lugar e...

Ela foi cortada com um sorriso leve e uma mão levantada.

- Ash. Eu sei que você ainda e nova em trabalhar comigo – Selena abriu a porta e segurou-a – Mas tudo o que necessita é um "sim". Ok? – Ela acenou com a mão para a menina entrar, seguindo perto dela – Eu não sou tão severa e má como todo mundo diz. E ao contrário da crença popular, eu _não _mordo.

Ashley riu levemente quando ela fechou as portas do elevador.

- Claro que não – Ela comentou como se tivesse certeza o tempo todo.

Selena arqueou uma sobrancelha e decidiu pressionar um pouco sua nova assistente para ver se ela ia durar.

- Na verdade, eu não deveria dizer isso. Eu mordo. Só não no trabalho – Ela ergueu o olhar para os indicadores luminosos acima da porta do elevador enquanto ela assistia pelo canto de seus olhos como a loira mudou sua expressão para incerteza – Hey, Ash?

- ... Sim, senhora?

- Você nunca faz piada?

O elevador ficou em silêncio até que Selena olhou para a assistente e deu um sorriso rindo. Depois de um segundo de hesitação, Ashley irrompeu em uma gargalhada forçadamente nervosa e o elevador apitou a sua chegada. Selena saiu primeiro, sacudindo a cabeça. Ela precisava encontrar alguém com um senso de humor para trabalhar.

O estúdio não era nada mais do que um grande loft vazio, ocupado agora pelo equipamento da mais alta tecnologia da indústria fotográfica e uma tripulação de estilistas, maquiadores e os funcionários pagos aleatoriamente que evitavam contato visual e ocupavam-se quando ela se aproximava. Selena não era a mesma puta que ela tinha sido na escola, mas ela utilizava as habilidades que ela tinha aperfeiçoado nessa época para manter o controle das coisas. Ela não podia ser vista como uma fraca. Ainda era muito nova. Mas hoje, ver a equipe se encolher estava deixando-a nervosa. _Hoje_ era o pior dia para ser vista como uma vadia.

- Ela está no caminho? – A morena perguntou tirando o casaco e jogando-o em uma cadeira vazia, ocupando-se em ajustar a câmera em busca da perfeição.

- Ela deve estar chegando a qualquer minuto – Ashley afirmou olhando para a agenda em seu telefone.

- Isso significa que ela estará aqui em vinte anos – Selena informou, sem fazer contato visual.

- Desculpe-me?

- Se ela supostamente era para estar aqui _agora_, então ela não vai aparecer por pelo menos quinze minutos, no máximo trinta. Ela tem que estar elegantemente atrasada para fazer uma entrada, mas não exageradamente tarde para inda ser vista como uma profissional – Ela parou o que estava fazendo para olhar para a menina ainda intrigada e confusa – De todas as palavras que você poderia usar para descrevê-la, Demi Lovato não é nada profissional.

Ashley seguiu correndo de perto a chefe quando esta deslizou pelo espaço aberto com propósito e equilíbrio.

- Então você já trabalhou com ela antes?

Selena sorriu e riu para si mesma quando ela examinou a iluminação.

- Não. Eu não tive esse prazer profissional ainda. – Ela franziu a testa – Estas luzes estão quentes?

- Uh... – O técnico de iluminação atrapalhou-se com a sua resposta.

- Eu quero ser capaz de vê-la, e não o seu suor. Entre algumas luzes quentes. Pode estar nevando lá fora, mas este edifício já está aquecido. Nós não precisamos transformá-lo em uma sauna.

- Sim senhora.

Selena deixou o homem fazendo o seu trabalho e passou a verificar seu equipamento de câmera.

- Se você nunca trabalhou com ela, então você deve ter ouvido falar que é assim – Ashley continuou, ganhando o infame olhar de Selena – Eu só estou perguntando por que eu sou uma grande fã dela. Então, quero dizer, ela tem apenas vinte e cinco anos e já ganhou dois MTV Awards, quatro People's Choice Awards e doze Teen Choice Awards. Agora, com os rumores de que ela vai para a televisão ou cinema... – Ashley suspirou em sua adoração – Ela é apenas uma inspiração.

A morena sorriu para não começar a rir na cara da assistente.

- Sempre foi assim, mesmo que não seja apreciada. Tire um tempo para dizer a ela o quanto você a admira. Tenho certeza de que ela gostaria de ouvir.

-x-

- Demi... Demi, você está ouvindo nada do que estou dizendo? – Uma mulher mais velha, em meados dos seus cinqüenta anos, com cabelos grisalhos e marrons perguntou, cutucando a diva sentada ao seu lado no banco de trás do carro.

Demi voltou seu olhar para sua agente e acenou com a cabeça, com um sorriso fraco.

- Eu estou... Mas se você pudesse repetir as últimas coisas que disse, eu iria adorar.

A mulher estreitou os olhos e baixou as mãos no colo.

- Eu te conheço há vários anos, Demetria. Eu ainda tenho que terminar o meu pensamento ou vai me dizer por que você parece tão... tão... nervosa? – A mulher estremeceu com a palavra – Isso não é uma palavra que uso para descrevê-la muito frequentemente.

A cantora olhou para fora da janela do carro, mas realmente estudou o próprio reflexo no vidro – É apenas esta sessão de fotos.

- Demi, é como todas as outras – Sua empresária respondeu secamente, voltando sua atenção para o telefone – A única diferença é que o fotógrafo é, aparentemente, muito famoso como você é. Você sabe, em seu próprio mundo.

Isso definitivamente não era a única diferença, mas sua empresária era a última pessoa que ela precisava contar sobre ela e a história de Selena. Se o fizesse, seria publicado em toda os meios de notícias "_Celebridade da Disney sofria bullying na High Scholl" _ou _"Velhas rivalidades no set fotográfico da Ignite"_. Gostava de trabalhar com Lucy. A mulher sabia que era preciso para elevar o seu cliente ao topo, mas Demi não confiava nela sobre qualquer coisa pessoal.

- Agora, eu posso ter que sair correndo em uma hora. Estou tentando conseguir mais algumas coisas para você, mas, por vezes, a persistência é mais apreciada em pessoa – Lucy explicou quando o carro parou em seu destino – Você pode ficar em pé na frente de uma câmera por si mesma? Vou ter certeza que tudo está funcionando perfeitamente antes que eu vá.

Demi balançou a cabeça. Ela, na verdade, em vez queria acabar com isso sem que tivesse que erguer os olhos para Lucy – Eu posso administrar muito bem. Vá para suas reuniões. Trabalhe sua magia – Ela acrescentou com um sorriso caloroso para convencer a mulher a deixá-la agora e não entrar para o encontro estranho com sua antiga algoz.

- Tudo bem então, me ligue quando estiver pronta e deixe-me saber como correu tudo.

Ashley, literalmente, correu para o carro, batendo no carro para o motorista abrir a porta – Senhorita Lovato, é uma honra conhecê-la. Quero dizer, uma _verdadeira_ honra. Meu nome é Ashley Benson, assistente da Srta. Gomez. Estarei acompanhando-a até o estúdio.

Demi sorriu de leve, divertida quando ela saiu do carro – Srta. Gomez...

- Sim. Selena Gomez.

Demi não tinha percebido que ela tinha falado em voz alta e acenou com a mão no ar – Sim, eu sei. Estou apenas... Não estou acostumada a ouvi-lá ser chamada de Srta. Gomez – Ela tentou explicar quando seguiu a garota nervosa para dentro do prédio – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Os olhos de Ashley se arregalaram de surpresa e imensa alegria quando sua ídolo agarrou seu braço para impedi-la de entrar no elevador - Claro! Qualquer coisa!

Só um pouco ansiosa demais para o gosto de Demi.

– Diga-me como é trabalhar para Selena? Ela é simpática?

Ashley hesitou, olhando ao redor, mas não pode recusar o pedido da diva.

- Para ser honesta com você, eu só comecei a trabalhar com ela recentemente. Ela estava procurando assistentes desde sua última desistir... citando questões pessoais como a razão para a sua saída. Não quer dizer que é difícil trabalhar com a Srta. Gomez. O que eu tenho observado é que ela simplesmente gosta que as coisas funcionem sem problemas, exigindo que tudo seja perfeito nos mínimos detalhes.

- Ela é profissional – Demi esclareceu para si mesma – Essa é uma qualidade que eu aprecio – E ela era grata. Esperava que ela fosse desse jeito hoje.

- Ela disse isso.

- O que você quer dizer? – Demi finalmente perguntou quando lhes foi permitido entrar no elevador.

- Ela previu com precisão de alguma forma que você chegaria atrasada entre quinze e trinta minutos para fazer uma entrada sem parecer pouco profissional – A morena bufou uma risada com a previsibilidade. Era estranho ter alguém que já conhecia envolvida em sua carreira – Ela parece ter uma boa leitura de caráter.

Demi balançou a cabeça.

- Não é verdade. Ela me conhece melhor do que eu pensei que ela conhecia. Nós fomos para a escola juntas – Os olhos de Ashley se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu em choque – Tem sido um longo tempo desde que vimos uma a outra. Então aqui estamos como nos velhos tempos – Ela murmurou a última parte a si mesma quando o elevador chegou ao andar de cima.

Seus olhos percorreram instantaneamente o espaço vazio até a morena que ela não via há muitos anos – Vou deixá-la saber que você está aqui. Posso pegar seu casaco? – Demi desabotoou o casaco e o entregou a jovem ainda com os olhos fixos em Selena por cima dos ombros da assistente. Ela estava de pé, de costas para Demi, conversando com um homem e emitindo ordens. Sua postura era forte, mas não enrugada ou tensa como tinha sido na escola. Demi encontrou-se silenciosamente desejando que Selena virasse para que ela pudesse ver seu rosto. Fazia tanto tempo.

Como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos da morena, Selena virou-se para apontar direções e seus olhos encontraram os de Demi. A diva podia ler seus lábios quando ela disse ao homem que voltaria logo, mas nunca quebrando seu olhar compartilhado com Demi. Não era um olhar com animosidade ou antipatia, e sim como se as orbes castanhas estivessem quase sorrindo para ela. Selena parecia exatamente à mesma, ma s com as características com pouco mais angulares conseguidas com a idade. Seu andar era algo que Demi não estava á espera de perceber, mas o domínio era inegável aos olhos. As pernas longas tomavam igualmente passos largos que abrandaram quando ela se aproximou. Para facilitar qualquer uma das preocupações de Demi ainda mais, a morena mais velha sorriu o sorriso mais verdadeiro que ela já tinha visto nos lábios da garota.

- Demi – a diva sorriu quando ouviu seu nome sair dos lábios da ex-capitã das líderes de torcida. Sem apelidos. Outro bom sinal.

- Selena – as duas mulheres se abraçaram em um abraço forte antes que Selena desse um passo atrás para dar a Demi um pouco de espaço. Ela não tinha ilusões de que Demi tinha magicamente esquecido os anos de tormento que ela tinha fez a mais nova passar. Selena queria que a diva soubesse que ela havia mudado, crescido, e amadurecido, mas sem ela se sentiu como se estivesse em negação de que qualquer coisa era sempre errada entre elas.

As duas ficaram em silêncio enquanto se acostumavam com a presença uma da outra depois de tanto tempo. Desta vez, como iguais.

- Sete anos – Selena disse, quebrando o silêncio – É um longo tempo. Estive tentando descobrir toda a manhã como começar essa conversa, mas ainda não consegui descobrir um ponto de partida adequado. O melhor que eu poderia dizer é, parabéns por alcançar seu sonho e... Eu estou feliz que você não permitiu que eu ficasse no seu caminho.

Demi foi pega de surpresa com o comentário. Ela nunca tinha visto Selena como alguém que poderia colocar e risco o seu sonho, mas também podia ver onde ela pensava que podia. A maioria dos adolescentes teriam se desintegrado diante de alguns comentários cruéis e dolorosos que tinha lido em resposta a seus vídeos no Facebook. Selena era uma das razões de Demi odiar a escola, mas nunca seu sonho.

- Selena...

A morena mais velha parou.

- Tenho toda a intenção de manter esta sessão fotográfica profissional, mas eu só preciso dizer que sinto muito – Ela fez uma pausa e vacilou em sua postura forte – Eu tenho sentido muito por tudo que fiz e disse por um tempo muito longo. Apenas orgulhosa demais para admitir isso. E eu precisava dizer isso.

Demi hesitou, certificando-se de Selena terminou de falar. Seus olhos castanhos levantaram do chão para encontrar os dela e ela sabia que era a sua vez.

- Você está certa. Sete anos é um tempo muito longo. Muita coisa pode acontecer. Parabéns pelo seu sucesso também. Quem saberia que você iria se tornar uma fotógrafa famosa?

Selena riu diante da declaração.

- Nem mesmo eu. Então, novamente, há um monte de coisas na minha vida que eu nunca esperava – A diva estava curiosa, mas não pressionou quando Selena virou a cabeça para olhar por cima do ombro – Tudo está pronto. Vou mostrar-lhe o conceito que a revista decidiu sobre e então eu vou te entregar para os estilistas.

Demi sempre se sentiu desconfortável em sessões de fotos, mas nunca lhe permitiu demonstrar isso. Ela odiava ser puxada e empurrada constantemente pelo cabelo, e também criticavam abertamente suas fotos antes de publicar, reparando em quais imperfeições que eles teriam que usar o photoshop para tirar. Sentia-se como uma formiga sendo queimada com uma lupa com o sol quente sendo canalizada para baixo exatamente em cima dela. Ela uma tortura, mas ela sempre colocava um sorriso Demi Lovato e passava por isso.

Vir para esse ensaio com Selena como a fotógrafa, Demi esperava ter problemas, mesmo fazendo isso. Ela não tinha dormido bem desde que ouviu quem era esta nova e tão maravilhosa fotógrafa. No entanto, ali estava ela, seguindo Selena até uma mesa contra a parede, sentindo-se como se as duas sempre fossem próximas.

- Eles estão te nomeando como uma nova esperança para trazer novas gerações de músicas boas para os jovens. Então, o que estão querendo fazer é uma comparação em um sentido. Nós estamos querendo fazer com que você esteja arrumada como clássicos da música juntamente em composição com o cenário. Você sabe, Elvis Presley, Beatles. Representar o talento que você tem com os daquela época - Selena encontrou os olhos dela rapidamente e sorriu em acordo com a declaração – E então vamos progredindo até prepará-la para algo mais moderno, mais jovem... Mais sexy.

- Mais sexy? – Essa foi outra palavra que não era comumente usado para descrever Demi Lovato. Tinha cada grama de confiança em sua voz, não tanto com a sua 'sensualidade'.

- Yeah. Sexy – Selena passou os olhos sobre o rosto preocupado da diva e abriu um largo sorriso – Você vai ficar perfeita. Prometo. Já posso vê-la em minha mente.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: **

_Olá pessoas que lêem minha fanfic. Eu fiquei muito feliz pelos dois comentários que recebi, eu realmente não esperava uma resposta tão rápida de vocês. Tenho um aviso para dar,essa história é __baseada__ em uma outra fanfic que li e que gostei muito. Bem era só isso kkkk_

_Espero que gostem. E não deixem de comentar, por favor. É importante saber que estão gostando, se não vou achar que estou escrevendo para ninguém. Ignorem os erros, não tive tempo para revisar._

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**POV DEMI**

Eu tinha a constante impressão que morreria nas mãos da equipe que contrataram para fazer cabelo e maquiagem. Aquele puxa e estica que faziam em mim não era nada legal ou cuidadoso, e o que eu queria naquele momento era poder gritar para que tirassem aquelas mil mãos de cima de mim. Mas eu sou uma profissional e isso são conseqüências do que escolhi fazer, mas nada me preparou para o puxão que deram com uma pincha na minha sobrancelha e quando vi já havia gritado um grande e alto "Ai".

- Eu te machuquei Srta. Lovato? – um menino que, provavelmente era um ou dois anos mais novo do que eu, olhos azuis e cabelos loiros. Olhou-me como se tivesse acabado de abrir uma granada sem querer.

- Não, está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Só... Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez – eu disso que um sorriso.

- Equipe – a voz de Selena ressoou em algum lugar perto de mim e eu me virei para vê-la – Deixem a Demi respirar um pouco. O trabalho está maravilhoso, mas tenho certeza de que ela precisa de uma pausa.

Todos se encolheram e a obedeceram sem dizer nada, se afastando para um canto do enorme lugar.

- Estava tão obvio assim? – eu perguntei para ela enquanto esfregava a sobrancelha para tentar aliviar um pouco a dor.

- Não tanto, eu só aprendi a observar bem as pessoas. Sua expressão era de alguém que clamava por misericórdia, mas você agüentou bravamente – ela disse com um sorriso – Isso é admirável. Mas eu não podia deixá-la morrer nas mãos dele, então eu te socorri.

- Por quê?

- Bem, eles sem preocupam com o seu cabelo e eu me preocupo com você. É só isso.

Caímos em silêncio confortável e ao mesmo bem estranho porque eu ainda tentava entender o que aquilo significava, porque aquela Selena não parecia em nada com a que eu conhecia há sete anos. Depois de um tempo, Selena foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

- Bem, eu queria poder fazer umas fotos experimentais com você agora, se não se importar claro.

- Tudo bem.

Selena me ajudou a levantar sem tropeçar em mim mesma e me conduziu até o cenário que se parecia muito com o clipe de Jailhouse Rock do Elvis Presley. Mas meu pensamento não estava no cenário magnífico e sim no toque em minhas mãos, e por uma estranha razão me dei conta de que nunca tinha entrado em contato físico com Selena antes. E isso pareceu estranho porque era tão familiar e fácil.

- Onde você quer que eu fique? – perguntei quando senti sua mão me largar.

- Onde você se sentir confortável. Hey Ash, você poderia configurar as luzes para mim de um modo que o foco seja a Srta. Lovato? – ela perguntou a sua assistente que prontamente se pôs a fazer o que lhe foi pedido.

- Bem, ela está ansiosa – notei vendo a garota correr de lado para o outro – Ela é uma ótima assistente.

- Você acha que ela está fazendo isso para me agradar? – Selena falou enquanto se virava para me olhar - Claro que não, ela está assim por causa de você apenas. Mas é uma boa assistente, apesar de não ter o que preciso.

- O que é? – perguntei curiosa.

- Um senso de humor, ela nunca ri das minhas piadas.

- Bem, você era assim – eu disse sem pensar.

- Sim, mas as pessoas mudam Demetria – ela disse desviando o olhar – Mas vou escolher outra assistente de qualquer forma, não importa.

- Bem, eu ouvi dizer que você troca de assistente assim como troca de roupa nos últimos tempos.

- Eu não sou uma vadia ou excessivamente exigente se é isso que está pensando. Eu só quero alguém que aprenda rápido e que siga minhas orientações, mas que ainda tenha coragem para me perguntar às coisas, e não que fique com medo de mim. E isso leva confiança e tempo

- E você já acha essa pessoa alguma vez? Deve ser interessante ter alguém assim para interagir – eu perguntei.

- Tive uma. E você tem razão, ela era bem interessante. Mas agora já faz quatro meses que venho procurando alguém para substituí-la - disse Selena enquanto olhava para Ashley que agora terminava de arrumar o set.

- E porque ela não trabalha mais com você? – perguntei, curiosa para saber o que as questões pessoais significavam. Isso me ajudaria a ter mais alguma opinião sobre o que Selena havia se tornado.

Vi Selena excitar um pouco, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse meus olhos. Mas por fim, ela me olhou – Ela era uma assistente perfeita, mas não era a melhor namorada do mundo.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu definitivamente não esperava por aquela resposta.

- Como eu disse antes, minha vida ficou muito diferente do que eu esperava.

- Eu diria que sim – falei antes mesmo que me desse conta – Sinto muito.

Quinn desceu alguns degraus para pegar sua câmera e falou enquanto mexia em algo de sua configuração.

- Está tudo bem agora. Devido a nossas constantes brigas no colégio por causa de garotos idiotas, eu diria que sua confusão é compreensível.

Minha mente parecia um caos enquanto tentava processar as novas informações que me jogaram sem nenhum aviso prévio. A garota que havia a torturado durante todos os anos da High School agora se declarava gay? Isso era totalmente irreal. Selena tirou as fotos experimentais e ajustou a iluminação e outros detalhes que eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que eram. Assim que terminou ela se aproximou e corrigiu um fio de cabelo que saia do lugar antes de me olhar diretamente.

- Ainda está processando?

Apenas acenei em concordância, sem dizer nada.

- Está tudo bem. Eu levei muito tempo pra aceitar também – ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico como se estivesse lembrando-se de alguma coisa.

- Quando você... Quando você descobriu isso? – falei, as palavras se atropelando entre meus lábios.

- _Ela _me ajudou a descobrir. Nós estávamos trabalhando até tarde, há alguns anos. Olhávamos algumas fotos no computador e ela simplesmente se inclinou e me beijou. Eu soube imediatamente que era gay, havia alguma coisa naquele beijo que eu nunca tinha sentido com qualquer outro cara que já estive. Mas levei semanas para finalmente admitir isso.

- É algo grande para se admitir.

Selena assentiu enquanto se afastava para tirar mais algumas fotos.

- Mas chega de falar de mim. Como está a vida para você? Obviamente muito boa. Pode cair o queixo só um pouquinho?

Demi fez o que lhe foi pedido e continuou com as poses que Selena lhe mandava fazer.

- O trabalho me mantêm bem ocupada. Todas as decisões que tenho que tomar sempre tem que ser cuidadosamente discutidas e analisadas com a minha agente, tem certas coisas que não posso fazer, porque poderiam prejudicar minha carreira, e isso é muito ruim às vezes. Mas eu não posso reclamar. Isso é o meu sonho. Eu sempre quis isso e agora eu tenho – eu pude ver Selena sorriu por de trás da câmera – Como é que você acabou na fotografia?

- Aqui. Sente-se – Selena me ajudou a sentar e arrumar o vestido – Bem, eu fiz uma aula de fotografia no meu primeiro ano na faculdade e eu me apaixonei. É um pouco difícil de explicar, mas eu sou completamente viciada nisso.

- Tente – pedi, interessada naquilo que tinha tomado o coração de Selena assim como a música tinha feito comigo.

- É apenas esse sentimento que tenho de tirar o fôlego – Selena falou – Eu ainda me lembro da primeira vez. Estava nas montanhas e peguei minha câmera para tirar uma foto do pôr do sol. Passei um bom tempo tentando aprender a mexer, a achar um ângulo perfeito e o ponto focal. E então eu finalmente encontrei o que queria. Era tão lindo, rosa e azul jogado contra o cinza escuro das montanhas. A foto que tirei significa o inicio de tudo e quando abaixei a câmera eu vi o a coisa real em pé na minha frente – Selena abaixou a câmera e me encarou, fazendo uma pausa – Não há palavras para descrever a sensação que é perceber que a perfeição que você vê pela lente da câmera é ainda mais perfeito sem ela.

Minha respiração ficou presa na garganta e Selena voltou ao seu lugar atrás da câmera com um sorriso nos lábios.

-E mesmo sabendo que nunca vou conseguir pegar essa essência, é a sensação que tenho, sabendo que há sempre mais para ver – a morena continuou – E com isso eu realmente comecei a olhar para as coisas. E isso espanta ás vezes, ver as coisas que você sempre viu, mas que nunca olhou realmente. Quantas pessoas nós já conversamos, mas nunca paramos para prestar real atenção nelas. Aquela experiência me fez recuar e reexaminar cada detalhe da minha vida. Toda a experiência, relacionamento, amizade, cada história... Eu vejo tudo muito diferente agora.

Engoli em seco. Eu estava tão envolvida na paixão que Selena falava que eu nem sabia que tinha prendido a respiração. Mas eu não tinha certeza se era por causa disso que eu não conseguia respirar. Talvez fosse o corpete do vestido.

- Eu suponho que seja o lugar que sua nova natureza calma nasceu?

- É. Acontece que quando você vê o mundo pelo que ele é, torna-se muito mais fácil ser quem você é. Todo mundo se importa mais com que os outros vão pensar do que em você mesmo. Nada é simplesmente definido. Então porque se preocupar com tão pouco se a tantas outras coisas para olhar? – Selena levantou-se e deixou a câmera cair em seu busto, presa por uma alça – E eu acho que agora temos nossa oportunidade.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA:** _Olá pessoal. Como vão? Muito obrigado pelos comentários, eu realmente fiquei feliz pela resposta de vcs a fic. Como eu disse, essa fic é inspirada em outra que li, e que achei que ficaria perfeito com Semi, então tem elementos presentes aqui que remetem a uma outra série. _

_Bem, minha formatura é daqui meia hora, mas não podia deixar de postar esse capítulo para vcs, já os fiz esperar demais. Então, espero que gostem. E até a próxima._

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**POV SELENA**

Demi estava mais linda do que imaginava, quer dizer, tudo estava diferente do que eu imaginei. Passamos quase uma hora tirando algumas fotos quando eu definitivamente não aguentava mais ficar trás daquela câmera. Amo o meu trabalho, mas qualquer coisa em excesso, e Demi já demonstrava um alto grau de cansaço também, porque seu sorriso agora parecia mais forçado do que natural. Totalmente diferente de quando começamos.

Coloquei a câmera sobre a mesa e a ajudei a se levantar, percebendo assim que a toquei que suas mãos estavam suadas. Quando a puxei para ficar de pé, sua mãe escorregou da minha fazendo-a cair sentada, me puxando com ela. Em um ato de total reflexo, para não pisar na enorme cauda do vestido branco que Demi usava, inclinei-me para frente e apoiei minhas mãos uma de cada lado da garota.

Senti sua respiração ficar mais rápida quando me dei conta de que estávamos a centímetros de distância uma da outra, nossos rostos quase se encontrando. Eu podia sentir o perfume que saia de seus cabelos castanhos e calor que emanava de sua pele branca. Parecia tudo tão familiar, mesmo que eu nunca tivesse tipo todo esse contato com ela. Fiquei apenas mais alguns segundos naquela posição antes de sair dali.

- Desculpe. Perdi o equilíbrio e não queria pisar em seu vestido.

- Não. Está tudo bem. Minhas mãos que escorregaram, acontece sempre. Foi minha culpa.

Ofereci minha mão direita de novo e dessa vez conseguimos o que queríamos. E só depois percebemos que não estávamos sozinhas. O tempo todo eu estava tão focada em Demi que acabei me esquecendo de todas as outras pessoas naquela sala. E Demi parecia também alheia a tudo, principalmente de que devia ter soltado a minha mão a um certo tempo. Foi só quando eu precisei claramente das duas mãos é que nos separamos. Eu vi Demi tentar esconder o rubor que se formou em suas bochechas com o cabelo, provavelmente rezando para que a maquiagem pudesse cobrir. Adorável. E também não ajudava muito Ashley não tirar os olhos de cima de nós, era suposto ela estar só olhando Demi, mas não, tinha que ser Demi e eu.

Mas não ficaria assim, fui até a minha assistente e estralei os dedos em seu rosto, fazendo-a voltar a sua atenção para qualquer coisa que não fosse aquilo.

- Nós todos sabemos que ela é talentosa e bonita, você não precisa ficar olhando demais – Ashley abaixou a cabeça em um fraco aceno e fixou os olhos de volta para a tela do computador onde estavam as fotos.

- E amo esta – Ashley disse de repente, apontando para a tela com seu dedo – A intensidade em seus olhos... É como se ela estivesse vendo diretamente através da câmera. Olhando para você.

Sai um pouco da frente da tela para que Demi pudesse ver a imagem e senti ela quase engasgar ao meu lado. Ashley estava certa. Demi provavelmente tinha tirado milhares, se não dezenas de milhares de fotos em toda a sua carreira, eu mesma já tinha visto várias delas, mas nunca nenhum dos seus outros ensaios fotográficos pareceu tão real, tão vivo. A emoção em seus olhos era tão... Palpável. E não, não estava dizendo aquilo porque fui eu quem as tirei. Eu nunca tinha tirado uma foto tão verdadeira quanto aquela.

- Essa foi uma das últimas que tirei – Observei, ao clicar de volta ao início e vê-las sequencialmente.

Demi viu as dezenas de fotos de si mesma, cada uma um pouco mais relaxada do que a outra, como se a vida cresce em seus olhos em cada uma que passava. Estava tentando lembrar-me de todas elas, mas não conseguia me recordar nem da metade daquelas poses. Minha atenção tinha voltada unicamente para Demi.

- Eu nem percebi que tinha tirado tantas. Mas é sempre assim, quanto mais você tira, é mais provável que encontre aquilo que está procurando.

- E você encontrou?

Encontrei os olhos de Demi em um silêncio que durou apenas um segundo mais do que deveria.

- Eu acredito que sim.

Demi apertou as mãos no corpete do vestido e respirou fundo, tentando aliviar o calor que provavelmente estava sentindo dentro daquilo.

- Então, já estamos terminadas com esse vestido? Você está linda nele, mas acho que preferia ter um tempo para respirar.

- Claro.

Olhei para Ashley que conduziu Demi até um dos dois quartos que estava servindo como camarim, enquanto eu continuei ali examinando o meu trabalho. Estava tão distraída com aquelas fotos que nem percebi quando Ash se aproximou mais uma vez e me assustou com aquela voz rouca.

- Você não me disse que foi para a mesma escola que ela!

Suspirei cansada antes de me sentar na cadeira para respondê-la.

- Você nunca me perguntou _como_ eu a conhecia. Você só perguntou se eu havia trabalhado com ela ou aquela outra pergunta que não me lembro agora. Isso faz uma grande diferença – eu brinquei.

- Mas você foi para a _escola_ com ela! Como ela era? Vocês tiveram aulas juntas? Você já tinha a ouvido cantar? Ela sempre foi boa, então?

Sorri, mordendo inconscientemente o lábio inferior. Isso era uma das minhas manias, que eu definitivamente deveria parar, pessoas tendem a achar que estou flertando com elas quando faço isso e nem sempre é uma coisa boa.

Inclinei-me na cadeira ouvindo a enxurrada de perguntas fanáticas e nada profissionais que estavam sendo jogadas em cima de mim.

- Você vai agir assim com cada pessoa famosa que eu for fotografar?

A garota loira gaguejou e reposicionou os óculos de armação grossa para mais perto do rosto.

- Não senhora.

Estudei atentamente a garota mais nova na minha frente. Ela estava apenas curiosa.

- Seria seguro dizer que Demi Lovato e eu não éramos amigas intimas, embora provavelmente nós pudéssemos ter sido.

- O que a impediu?

Voltei meus olhos para a tela do computador e suspirei para o rosto belo que estava lá.

- Um monte de coisas. A personalidade irritante que ela tinha. Minha popularidade e insegurança. Típicas besteiras do ensino médio. Na verdade, eu a atormentava todos os dias. Quer dizer, eu _realmente_ a humilhava.

- Mas você parece tão... Amigável com ela agora. Como se fosse tão natural.

- Sete anos foi tempo suficiente para que eu amadurecesse... E para que ela deixasse de ser tão irritante.

Eu conseguia ver a mente de Ashley trabalhando para montar a Selena Gomez que ela via agora com a vadia ignorante que eu estava pintando para ela.

- Não há muito para contar. Mas a única coisa que eu acredito que você precisa saber é que Demi Lovato sempre foi uma estrela com uma quantidade fenomenal de talento que poderia ir até onde ela quiser. Ela é totalmente merecedora dos elogios que recebe hoje.

Ashley sorriu e balançou a cabeça em aceitação.

- Você pode ir ver como ela está? E se aqueles abutres estiverem com as mãos em cima dela de novo, mande-os sair. Não quero nada mais do que aquilo que já está nela.

- Sim, senhora.

Vi a garota sair para só então voltar minha atenção para os olhos castanhos na tela do computador. Demtria Devonne Lovato tem sido meu ponto de arrependimento maior durante boa parte da minha vida. Cada apelido. Cada empurrão. Cada vez que tentei propositalmente machuca - lá. Recusando sua oferta de amizade. Deixando o tempo passar para antes que pedisse seu perdão. Mesmo que inconscientemente Demi tivesse estragado meu único relacionamento sério, mas isso era outra história.

- Senhorita Gomez? – Ashley me chamou enquanto corria até mim.

- Selena. Eu já disse a você, basta apenas me chamar de Selena. O que precisa? Está tudo bem?

Minha assistente apontou para o camarim.

- Ela está perguntando por você.

Franzi a sobrancelha olhando para rapidamente para o camarim. Os estilistas, cabeleireiros e maquiadores estavam todos do lado de fora.

- O que há de errado? – perguntei para alguém que estivesse disposto a responder, mas só tive um silêncio que me irritou.

Apertei os lábios quando bati na porta e uma voz pequena me respondeu que poderia entrar. A sala estava toda cheia de sapatos, roupas e pequenos acessórios espalhados por toda a parte. Os espelhos estavam presos a parede em frente, enquanto um sofá confortável descansava contra a mesma parede onde se encontrava porta. Demi estava sentada ali, enrolada em uma longa túnica branca.

- Você esta bem? – a garota se levantou rapidamente, curvando seus braços ao redor do corpo e eu instantaneamente soube qual era o problema – Demi, se você não estiver confortável com essa roupa podemos arranjar outra. Eu estava realmente esperando experimentar alguns.

- Não é realmente o traje. Quer dizer, um maiô cobre menos que isso e não é o problema.

Eu estava um pouco confusa agora.

- Então o que é?

- Eu não me importo que pessoas vejam belas fotos minhas tentando parecer "moderna, jovem, sexy", mas ... – ela baixou os olhos e eu me aproximei para ela continuar – Eu não posso ter todas essas pessoas me olhando enquanto você está tentando tirar as fotos. "Sexy" definitivamente não é minha zona de conforto.

- Tudo bem. Isso não é um problema. Ashley! – vi Demi morder os lábios entre os dentes e desviar o olhar quando a minha assistente loira entrou no camarim e fechou a porta atrás dela – Quero que todos saiam, de a eles o resto do dia de folga, podem ir todos para casa. Isto vai ser uma sessão fechada.

Ashley hesitou por um momento, certificando-se de que ela havia entendido perfeitamente.

- Sim, senhora. Eu também?

Assenti com a cabeça e a minha assistente saiu da sala para entregar a mensagem. Sentei-me e dei um tapinha no sofá para Demi sentar-se também e esperar a saída de todo mundo.

- Obrigada. Sinto muito que eu...

- Não se desculpe – interrompi – Eu entendo. Não é que você não queira todo mundo aqui. Provavelmente você não quer deixá-los de boca aberta.

Demi riu levemente. Ela definitivamente estava tentando se adaptar a nova e relaxada Selena Gomez.

- E o cabelo e a maquiagem?

- Eu estava querendo uma aparência mais natural de qualquer maneira. Então, eu posso lidar com isso. Os cabelos, eu quero que você os solte, e deixe-os como eles são – levantei-me e puxei Demi para frente dos espelhos – Você tem uma ondulação natural em seu cabelo que parece realmente sexy quando está solto – admiti passando os dedos pelos cabelos escuros para fazê-los ficar do jeito que eu queria.

Eu a vi arrepiar quando passava meus dedos longos por entre seus fios. Sua respiração ficou arfante quando as pontas dos meus dedos se encontraram com sua nuca. Passei os dedos uma última vez, esfregando os fios suaves entre os dedos antes de deixá-los cair.

- Nós só precisamos de um pouco de maquiagem nos olhos, para deixá-los realmente top – gentilmente levantei o queixo de Demi para olhar melhor – Você tem lindos olhos que podem simplesmente derreter uma pessoa. É só colocar um pouco de preto ao redor deles que você vai conseguir matar alguém.

A vi me olhar atentamente, principalmente para os meus olhos. Eu realmente não esperava que ela fosse fazer isso, quer dizer, ela não fazia isso com freqüência na escola. Ela apenas andava com a cabeça baixa pelos corredores. Cheguei a pensar que ela nem ao menos saia qual a cor deles, mas nem eu sabia direito. A cor dos meus olhos mudavam de acordo com o meu estado, e agora eles possivelmente estavam castanhos com algumas rajadas de verde e marrom claro. Quase ninguém percebia isso, sempre era castanho ou castanho claro para os outros, mas as outras cores estavam lá.

- Você está namorando alguém? – os meus olhos arregalaram-se quando entendi a pergunta inesperada de Demi – Eu só estou perguntando por que você mencionou que sua ex há deixou quatro meses atrás, mas você não disse nada sobre um atual.

- Uh... Não. Eu não estou saindo com ninguém – admiti, voltando minha atenção para a maquiagem de Demi – E você?

- Não. O ultimo desastre terminou a pouco mais de um mês atrás.

Fiz um careta.

- Desastre?

- Eu pensava que ter um relacionamento com alguém que tivesse uma vida parecida com a minha seria benéfico. Iriam compreender algumas das dificuldades de estar no palco e os inconvenientes comuns de um relacionamento com o dito individuo.

Sorri levemente, mas tentei fazer mais do que aquilo.

- Você se esqueceu de como dramática por ser, não é?

- Só um pouco – Demi confessou quando terminei de maquiá-la – Drama, ciúmes e inveja... Nenhum desses é propício para um relacionamento saudável, mas são devastadores se possuído por ambos os indivíduos.

- É verdade. Deixe-me verificar e ver se o caminho está livre.

Demi me observou enquanto inclinava a cabeça para fora da porta e voltava com um sorriso de aprovação, abrindo a porta totalmente.

- Então o que aconteceu com a sua ex? Problema semelhante? Nunca deveria ter namorado um colega de trabalho?

Diminui o passo para acompanhar Demi. Não havia pressa de qualquer forma.

- Não. Nada disso. Taylor estava muito segurava de si mesma e muito segura da opinião sobre todos os outros. Ela _sabia_ que eu era gay, por isso ela me beijou. Ela _sabia_ que eu gostava dela, por isso ela me perseguiu. Ela_ sabia_ como tudo seria e não havia nada que a pudesse convencer de outra forma. Eu, infelizmente, não tinha tanta certeza. Eu ainda tinha questões do passado me segurando e ela achava que podia facilmente ser capaz de lidar com elas. Ela perdeu a paciência comigo. Eu estava demorando demais para aceitar as coisas que ela estava tão facilmente certa.

- Todo mundo se move em seu próprio ritmo.

Assenti com um sorriso cordial.

- Sim. Mas ela _sabia_ que o meu ritmo não era o mesmo que o dela.

- E ela te deixou só porque você precisava de mais tempo para lidar com questões emocionais do passado? – E eu a vi ficar com raiva. Provavelmente pensando em como eu era sete anos atrás. Um pai idiota, o abandono emocional da minha mãe, ser expulsa de casa e grávida aos dezesseis anos, e, em seguida, entrar em contradição com a educação cristã que eu tive a vida toda, que condenava fervorosamente o que eu sou.

- Não. Não é verdade. Isso há deixou um pouco frustrada, mas era mais sobre o que eram as questões. Mas isso é uma história para outro momento – declarei rapidamente, encerrando a conversa e pegando a câmera – Eu acredito que é hora de você aprender a se sentir confortável com o seu lado sexy.

Demi deu um sorriso nervoso e foi até o set, um pano de fundo branco, um jogo de luzes como se estivesse em uma boate com um microfone personalizado no meio. Levantei a câmera para alguns disparos de teste enquanto Demi tirava o roupão branco. Rezei para que ela não tivesse ouvido o gemido que escapou do fundo da minha garganta enquanto eu ficava de boca aberta atrás das lentes, sendo um pouco pervertida. Isso ia ser uma longa sessão.


	4. Chapter 4

POV NARRADOR

Selena estava seguramente escondida atrás da câmera, onde seus olhos podiam percorrer as pernas aparentemente intermináveis que desapareciam dentro de um dos shorts pretos mais curtos que ela já tinha visto e se ligava com uma camisa branca solta. _Deus, ela tem pernas grandes..._

- Como devo ficar? Todos os meus instintos estão me dizendo para me cobrir e...

Selena abaixou a câmera e riu levemente. Apenas Demi Lovato poderia ser semelhante a isso e ainda ser insegura diante de uma sala vazia.

- Sente-se no banco – Ela ordenou quando deixava a câmera descansar em seu pescoço e se aproximava – E fique assim.

A garota mais baixa agarrou as pernas de Demi atrás do joelho e os dobrou no banco, lutando para realmente deixar de se distrair com a pele macia.

- Tudo bem, já que ainda preciso deixá-la confortável, cruze as pernas e os braços sobre si mesma, mas se incline um pouco para frente.

Demi passou um braço sobre a barriga e deixou a mão cair por cima de suas pernas e a outra ela trouxe para perto do peito, com a mão apoiada no próprio ombro.

- Perfeito. Agora você está um pouco mais encoberta, mas ainda sim, provocantemente sedutora – Selena explicou quando ela mudou alguns fios de cabelo da cantora para frente de seu ombro – Sente-se melhor?

- Na verdade, sim – Demi respondeu, sem saber se ela respondeu por causa de sua modéstia ou a se era pela sensação dos dedos de Selena em seu cabelo novamente.

Selena sorriu e voltou para a sua câmera.

- Você pode mudar sua perna um pouco para lá. E levante-se um pouco – a fotografa lambeu os lábios inconscientemente quando a perna captou a luz e iluminou os músculos tonificados – Isso é bom - _Yep. Muito bom – _Você pode relaxa seus ombros um pouco?

A cantora fez o que lhe foi pedido e ficou mais confiante quando a fotógrafa tirou mais fotos, obviamente, Selena estava satisfeita com o que Demi estava fazendo. Conforme o tempo avançava Demi abriu a postura ligeiramente, passando a mão em seu ombro para o banquinho atrás dela, apoiando seu peso quando ela se inclinou para trás.

- Isso é bom – Selena comentou lambendo os lábios novamente. Ela precisa manter o controle de si mesma. Isto era um momento de ser profissional. Pensamentos sujos poderiam vir mais tarde. Ela tentou acalmar sua respiração rápida quando seus olhos estudaram a forma em seu vigor. Era um desafio ignorá-lo quando era isso que ela deveria estar olhando. _Profissional. Profissional. Profissional. _Selena se lembrou da época do colégio, e abriu um sorriso largo.

- O que foi? – Demi perguntou nervosamente.

- Oh, nada – Ela mentiu – Estou feliz que você esteja ficando cada vez mais confortável. Isso é bom. Você pode... hum... – ela hesitou. Isso soou tão errado dizer com os pensamentos acontecendo em sua mente, mas seu pedido era exclusivamente para a sessão de fotos – Você estaria confortável o suficiente para desfazer, os dois primeiros botões da sua camisa? – Ela prendeu a respiração por antecipação.

Felizmente, o pedido não parecia nada pervertido aos ouvidos de Demi e a cantora olhou para baixo e desabotoou sua camisa Selena respirou fundo lentamente, quando as mãos pequenas separaram as camadas sobrepostas do matéria branco – Eu ainda estaria confortável com um terceiro, se necessário.

Selena limpou a garganta quando ela trocou de posição para a próxima série de fotos.

- Isso seria bom.

- E o cabelo ainda está bom? – Demi perguntou quando ela abriu outro botão e voltou para sua pose reclinada.

Os olhos da morena caíram para baixo, na faixa recém-exposta ao longo de seu peito e suspirou profundamente.

- Sim.

- Tem certeza?

- Aham.

Demi fez uma pausa.

- Você não está me dando muita direção do que fazer.

Selena se ajoelhou e trouxe a câmera de volta para seu rosto.

- Você não precisa disso. Você parece estar em contato com sua sensualidade natural, agora... É bom – Mas uma vez, Selena se conteve lambendo os lábios. Ela estava tão frustrada com sua falta de profissionalismo que ela estava tentada a sair dali e jogar água fria em seu rosto só para que ela pudesse se concentrar – Tenho algo agradável lá. Vamos experimentar um pouco com o banco – Ela pegou uma caixa do chão e deslizou para a garota – Vamos ver o que sua sensualidade lhe diz para fazer com isso.

Demi riu enquanto estudava a caixa de madeira no chão aos seus pés.

- Tudo bem. Eu acho que tenho alguma coisa.

Sentou-se no chão de costas para a caixa, e apoiou o antebraço da frente em cima dele para apoiar. O outro braço pendia sobre sua perna, que estava dobrada para cima na altura do joelho, enquanto o outro se estendia em linha reta no chão. Ela até mudou seus ombros para encarar Selena um pouco.

- Como está? – ela perguntou com um sorriso provocativo e engraçado – Ficou bom?

E foi desta vez que a morena corou.

- Yeah. Isso é bom – Ela agachou-se no chão para conseguir um ângulo mais baixo e desejou que um fã tivesse entrado ali naquele momento. Não só porque seu corpo parecia estar pegando fogo, mas porque a camisa parcialmente desabotoada estava perigosamente perto de expor o que Demi sempre tinha mantido escondido sob aquelas roupas terríveis na época do colégio. Tudo o que ela precisava era de uma leve brisa par mover o pedaço de tecido do lugar. _Profissional. Você é uma profissional. Haja como uma _

- Os rumores são de verdade? Você está considerando entrar para a TV ou filme?

Demi escovou o cabelo e o deixou cair sobre o ombro na frente e mergulhou o queixo sedutoramente.

- Eu não sei. Tive algumas ofertas, mas eu não tenho certeza se estou pronta para desistir dos palcos ainda.

Selena roubou um olhar rápido sobre sua câmera, com a testa franzida.

- Quem disse que você tem que desistir? Vá fazer um filme e depois volte logo.

- Não é tão simples para 'voltar logo'.

- Para você seria.

Demi sorriu para o comentário e Selena tirou uma foto.

- Eu aprecio o seu voto de confiança.

- A qualquer hora. Tente sentar-se com os joelhos de encontro ao seu peito, e ponha os braços em volta deles – ela esperou até que Demi estivesse em sua posição, mas, em seguida, deixou a câmera cair em seu pescoço – Deixe-me corrigir o seu cabelo – Selena arrastou até a cantora e afofou os cabelos castanhos, dando-lhe um pouco de volume.

Os olhos de Demi fecharam-se diante daquilo e desejou que Selena nunca parasse.

- Quantas roupas que você quer tentar para esta sessão?

- Eu quero tentar, pelo menos, mais uma. Algo mais confortável para você.

- A roupa é confortável – Demi respondeu com a esperança de retardar a partida da morena, seus olhos ainda fechados – Eu uso isso para dormir, então não é nada – Selena levantou o rosto para o tento e murmurou 'oh meu deus' em um apelo para dar-lhe força para passar a tarde sem se atirar para a morena – Eu só não sei parecer sexy.

- A julgar por algumas das fotos que tirei... Você sabe. Você está indo muito bem. Deixe-me ver uma série nesta pose e depois vai se despir. Quer dizer, para se vestir... na outra sessão.

Selena manteve-se de costas para a cantora enquanto ela voltava para sua câmera. _Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida._

_-x-_

_- _Demi – Selena chamou através da porta, ela bateu nela novamente – Está quase – a porta se abriu e Demi estava de pé diante dela em par de jeans apertados e um sutiã preto -... Pronta?

- Há muitas camisas para escolher. Não posso decidir por mim mesma. Isto é o que os estilistas queriam. No entanto – ela agarrou a mão de Selena e puxou a morena ainda espantada para a sala, fazendo sinal para ela se sentar – Mas como você é a fotógrafa e tem a palavra final... Você pode ser a única a decidir.

Selena se forçou a deixar a pequena mão de Demi e sentou-se na cadeira, deixando-a no nível dos olhos com a bunda perfeita quando a cantora voltou para as prateleiras de roupas. Após alguns segundos, dando água na boca, a bainha de uma camisa caiu em sua linha de visão e ela moveu os olhos para Demi quando ela se virou para ouvir algum comentário dela.

A camisa era brilhante, roxa. Não era realmente o que Selena estava procurando, mas sendo positiva, ela mostrou uma quantidade significativa de pele. A morena mais velha balançou a cabeça e seguiu quando os olhos quando a roupa foi arrancada pela cabeça. Desta vez, os olhos de Selena caíram no abdômen tonificado quando ela esticou para pegar a segunda peça de roupa selecionada. Era uma regata branca apertada que abraçou suas curvas perfeitamente.

- Esta melhor? Eu sei que você estava querendo ir com uma abordagem mínima, em contraste com o vestido elegante do começo.

Selena não confiava em si mesma para falar ainda, então ela soltou um longo suspiro e se levantou. Ela olhou para Demi mais uma vez antes de se mudar para a o armário de roupas – Eu definitivamente quero algo mais próximo da aparência natural. Menos vistoso. As coisas sempre parecem mais bonitas quando não forçamos.

Demi pegou a camisa e estudou o rosto corado de Selena quando ela arrastou embora as roupas.

- Você está bem? Você parece um pouco... Confusa.

- Eu estou bem.

- Você está bem? "Bem" é como uma palavra código para você ou algo assim?

Selena sorriu de seu embaraço.

- É seguro e multifuncional.

Demi arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da determinação que Selena estava tentando para não olhar para ela.

- Então, agora, o que isso quer dizer?

A fotógrafa finalmente virou-se para ela.

- Você ainda está tão persistente como era na escola? – a questão era séria. Se a cantora estava, então não havia nenhum ponto em tentar combatê-lo.

- Eu sou e sempre serei. Não tenho autocontrole – Demi sorriu – Então, o que significa isso agora?

Selena mudou seu corpo, que agora se apoiava com uma mão no armário enquanto a outra pressionava o seu quadril.

- Agora, quer dizer que estou morrendo, tentando ser profissional, enquanto você está em pé na minha frente seminua – Selena estava esperando Demi corar ou mover para cobrir-se, mas não esperava o que ela realmente fez, o que foi absolutamente nada.

- Que parte é o problema? O "nu" ou o "semi"?

A boca de Selena ficou seca e seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela olhava.

- O que?

- Você devia ver o seu rosto no momento – A cantora riu – Eu estou brincando. Acalme-se e escolha uma camisa para mim... E você disse que precisava de uma assistente com um senso de humor. Onde está o seu?

A morena mais velha conseguiu respirar de novo e voltou para a sua busca de uma roupa para Demi.

- Na verdade – ela virou-se de volta – Ponha esta de volta – Ela entregou a regata branca de volta – E você vai precisar disso também – Selena pegou um suspensório preto quando Demi puxou a camisa e começou a enfiá-lo através da calça jeans da morena, puxando-o mais para baixo até que conseguiu prendê-lo nas costas.

A confiança que Demi ganhou com sua piada evaporou e ela estava de volta, corando, sem fôlego como os braços de Selena em volta dela. O hálito quente da fotógrafa em seu rosto. Pior do que Selena vê-la corar, era saber como o seu reagiu quando os dedos da fotógrafa roçaram a pele de seu torso enquanto ela prendeu o cinto junto.

- Pronto. Simples. Casual. Pele firme e absolutamente sexy.

Demi engoliu em seco, olhando para o chão.

- É bom ver que ainda há um pouco da velha Selena Gomez escondida sob ás águas calmas.

A morena sorriu.

- Apenas o suficiente para manter as coisas interessantes – Seus olhos se encontraram novamente em um olhar intenso, queimando uma a outra, fazendo com que sai pele já aquecida inflamasse ainda mais. Sua atenção só foi rompida quando o celular de Selena tocou. Ela olhou para baixo quando o puxou para fora do seu bolso e fez uma careta.

- Eu preciso atender isso. Sinto muito. Eu já volto.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**POV DEMI**

Okay, eu não devia estar fazendo aquilo, mas estava na esperança de que escutaria algum pedaço da conversa no telefone. E eu nem estava tentando ouvi-la exatamente, sua expressão solene me preocupava muito mais do que ter conhecimento do que ele tentava dizer para a outra pessoa na linha.

- Yeah. Eu sei... É claro que eu vou... Não, Taylor. Eu... Você vai me ouvir por um segundo?... Obrigada... Eu vou. Você sabe que eu quero, mas hoje em dia não é uma boa... E-Eu estou trabalhando! – e eu pude notar a tensão emocional em sua voz, mesmo ela tentando não demonstrar – Olha, é só me ligar mais tarde. Preciso voltar aqui... Tchau!

Voltei correndo para o sofá e tentei agir de forma mais desinteressada possível, como se estivesse alheia a tudo quando Selena voltou.

- Tudo bem? – e eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com essa nova Selena que não era apenas calma, mas também verdadeira – Você precisa ir embora?

- Não – ela balançou a cabeça e franziu o rosto – Não. Não foi nada terrível assim. Apenas alguém está precisando de uma carta de recomendação para um novo emprego. Aparentemente meus pensamentos e opiniões agora significam alguma coisa no mundo. Mas isso pode esperar até amanhã. Você está pronta para a próxima sessão?

- Uhum – balancei a cabeça e levantei-me, saindo do quarto quando Selena segurou a porta com uma mão e a outra levemente me conduzindo pelas costas até a saída. Calafrios percorreram a minha espinha – Mesmas poses?

- Uh, vamos voltar para o banco, mas em vez de sentar, eu quero que você apenas encoste-se a ele. Usá-lo mais como um adereço do que propriamente um lugar.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha quando tomamos nossos lugares.

- Não mostraremos suas pernas por enquanto. E sim, todas as três milhas delas. Para alguém baixinha você tem as pernas mais longas que eu já vi.

Sorri enquanto corava furiosamente.

- Eu gosto das minhas pernas, muito obrigada.

- Todas àquelas horas em sua esteira, certo?

- Não é possível discutir com os resultados. Zombe de mim o quanto quiser – brinquei, me espantando com a minha própria participação no flerte que estava acontecendo. Eu estava flertando com uma mulher. E não era qualquer mulher, mas sim Selena Gomez.

- Eu não vou zombar de você – Selena respondeu quando ela tirou algumas fotos. E algo em seu olhar parecia me dizer alguma outra coisa, algo como _"gostaria de fazer um monte de coisas com você, menos zombar"._

- Você planeja manter seu estúdio em Nova York? Ouvi dizer que você teve ofertas para ir para Los Angeles.

Ela parou suas ações e se endireitou surpresa.

- Como você...

Fiz uma pausa nas fotos e me sentei no banco do cenário para descansar os pés.

- Por favor. Você acha mesmo que quando descobri que você seria a fotografa do meu ensaio eu não fiz alguma pesquisa? Achei que você me conhecesse melhor do que isso. Mas você está?

- Eu não sei. Realmente não tenho nenhum motivo para ir. Apenas em questão de trabalho, mas não há nada lá para mim – Ela explicou aproximando-se – Por mais estranho que pareça, Nova York me faz sentir em casa. Mais do que o Texas.

- Sério? – eu amava Nova York e estaria disposta a viver aqui pelo resto da minha vida, mas minha família ainda estava no Texas. Talvez se eles estivessem aqui às coisas seriam diferentes – Quando foi à última vez que você voltou lá?

- Para o Texas? – Selena ergueu as sobrancelhas em diversão – Eu não voltei. Já estive em todos os lugares, mas não no Texas.

Eu conseguia entender o porque, mas não me impediu de fazer a pergunta.

- Porque não?

- Pela mesma razão que eu provavelmente nunca iria para Los Angeles. Não há nada para mim lá.

- Você... – minha voz parou com os ecos de passos pela sala. Nós duas voltamos nossa atenção para a única entrada e esperamos o estalar de salto alto se aproximar.

- Que diabos? – Selena sussurrou enquanto uma mulher alta e magra surgiu a partir da porta. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros que chicoteavam seus quadris balançantes, curvas que deixavam homens e mulheres com desejo. Sua pele era leve, bem mais branca do que a pele de Selena e suas características faciais perfeitamente angulosas com um par de olhos azuis ferozes. Ela poderia ser facilmente uma modelo. Mas apesar de todas as distrações, a minha atenção estava focada no sorriso em seu rosto. Era um sorriso sedutor escondido por de baixo da carinha inocente, o sorriso brincalhão nos lábios perfeitos – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Voltei minha atenção para a posição da loira ao meu lado.

- Eu estava no bairro e pensei que seria o momento oportuno para que você cuide daquela carta.

Tentei esconder a minha surpresa. Esta era a Taylor? A mulher que convenceu Selena Gomez de que ela era gay? Eu podia ver o porquê, mas a minha aprovação parou nas aparências.

- Eu estou trabalhando agora. Eu não tenho tempo para escrever a carta.

Taylor não estava levando um não como resposta.

- Não é um problema. Posso escrevê-la e você pode assinar. Sei o que você diria de qualquer maneira – Ela _sabia_. Antes que Selena pudesse recusar, a mulher alta se aproximou com uma mão esticada – Sou Taylor, por sinal. Selena ás vezes esquece-se quando estou por perto. Queria desculpar sua falta de boas maneiras. Você deve ser Demi.

Seu tom era agradável, mas eu sabia o significado oculto. '_Oi. Eu sou Taylor. Tive a mão de Selena de todas as maneiras que você nunca poderia sonhar em experimentar. E, sim. Eu sei exatamente quem você é'._ Coloquei um sorriso no rosto e aceitei o seu aperto de mão.

- Selena me falou muito sobre você – Taylor disse quando ela apertou a minha mão com força. Ela estava sendo pretensiosa. Via-me como uma ameaça. Eu tinha que tomar uma decisão. Deixar Selena se submeter a essa mulher que ainda obviamente tinha sentimentos por minha amiga gay recém-descoberta, ou... Alegar Selena para mim mesma?

Bufei uma risada e apertei com firmeza.

- Ela me falou muito sobre você também – Nossos olhos se encontraram e ambas fizemos nossa reivindicação em relação à loira.

O sorriso de Taylor se aprofundou e depois caiu quando ela puxou sua mão.

- Bem, não me deixe distraí-las – ela comentou, passando a mão pelo braço de Selena antes de ir para o computador. O contato entre as duas quase fez com que minha bile subisse até a minha garganta, percebi que estava certa sobre a mensagem secreta de Taylor. Ela tinha Selena de maneiras que eu não tinha e nunca seria capaz de ter. Essa mulher foi à primeira experiência de Selena com mulheres. Ela foi, provavelmente, seu primeiro relacionamento de verdade, pela primeira vez, ela disse que amava e realmente quis dizer isso... Eu estava brincando de pega-pega com coisas que nunca poderia ter.

- Eu já volto – Selena desculpou-se e seguiu sua ex. Mais uma vez, agradecia por minha audição excelente quando fui capaz de pegar a conversa com clareza – Você está falando sério?

Eu tinha os olhos virados para o chão, mas vi Taylor tentar outro contato reconfortante com o braço de Selena em minha visão periférica. Vi também Selena rapidamente a afastar.

- Baby, eu estou precisando desta carta para amanhã cedo. Preciso do fax esta noite. Além disso, eu conheço você. Você vai se torturar sobre cada escolha de palavras e fazer o processo ficar muito mais do que ele precisa ser. Assim vou escrevê-lo agora. Vinte minutos nos máximo. E então você pode assiná-la.

- _Baby? _– Selena perguntou, questionando a escolha de palavras da loira.

- É... – Desta vez, a loira sorriu sedutoramente e colocou as mãos nos quadris de Selena – Eu sei que tivemos nossas diferenças de opinião, mas você ainda significa muito para mim. Eu estava sendo estúpida e imprudente quando sai.

Selena não se moveu do toque da loira, mas ela não se derreteu toda também.

- E esta idéia só veio a você, hoje? Depois de vários dias durante os últimos quatro meses?... Você descobriu que ela estaria aqui, não é?

Os meus olhos mudaram-se rapidamente do buraco que eu estava queimando no chão. Taylor apareceu apenas para falar sobre essa carta porque eu estava lá?

- Claro que eu sabia que ela estaria aqui. Qualquer coisa que você faz é de conhecimento publico. Ou, talvez eu devesse dizer, o _trabalho_ que você faz – Ela se aproximou em um movimento sedutor para beijar Selena. Minha respiração acelerou. Era à hora de Selena escolher. Será que ela sequer sabia que havia outra escolha?

- Digite sua carta – Selena virou a cabeça para longe da tentativa de beijo da loira – Eu vou assinar. E então pode ir embora – Taylor tomou uma postura tensa e esticada com a rejeição – Melhor ainda, faça isso no meu escritório. Estou tentando trabalhar – As palavras da morena não eram frias, mas demonstravam o que queria.

Taylor bufou e pegou sua bolsa da cadeira.

- Tudo bem.

Os olhos de Selena estavam grudados na loira fumegante que marchava para a outra sala, enquanto ela lentamente voltava para mim. Depois de Taylor entrar no escritório e fechar a porta, Selena voltou seu olhar para os meus olhos.

- Eu sinto muito por isso. Ela...

- Ciúmes – Selena assentiu com a cabeça – De mim? – Ela hesitou, mas assentiu com a cabeça novamente.

- Eu acho que provavelmente deveria explicar algumas coisas pra você. Eu realmente não tenho planos, mas depois disso...

Mordi o lábio inferior e assentiu com a cabeça também.

- Eu também penso assim.

Selena ergueu os olhos para o teto e soltou um longo suspiro. Ela abaixou o olhar e estreitou os olhos.

- Eu acho que vou precisar de me sentar para isso – Ela virou a cabeça para mim e ambas nos sentamos no chão, com as costas contra a parede de tijolos.

- Como é que você nunca estendeu a mão para mim? – perguntei querendo começar com perguntas respondidas em primeiro lugar, apenas no caso de Selena decidir se fechar durante a conversa – Quero dizer, eu não estava esperando que você aparecesse na minha porta com uma oferta de amizade ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Quando eu soube que você estava aqui em Nova York, eu supus que ainda me odiava. Mas depois de hoje... por que não, pelo menos, escreveu-me uma nota e a deixou com a minha secretária ou alguém da minha equipe?

Selena deixou cair a cabeça para trás contra a parede e olhou para a sala.

- Havia algumas razões. A primeira é que eu tinha vergonha da maneira como eu te tratei e eu pensei que você merecia deleitar-se com o seu sucesso, sem a líder de torcida mal-intencionada do colegial que te traria memórias dolorosas.

- Mas você não é mais essa líder de torcida. Eu vejo isso – Virei à cabeça para estudar o perfil de Selena – Quais foram as outras razões?

A morena nervosamente, mas nunca desviou o olhar na frente dela.

- Quanto honesta você quer que eu seja?

- Estou preparada para a honestidade brutal. É um privilégio do negócio.

Seu sorriso nervoso mudou para uma gargalhada, mas ela ainda não olhava para mim.

- Taylor não me quer.

Isto era o que eu estava procurando. Girei o meu corpo para encarar Selena, as pernas dobradas no estilo indiano.

- E por que ela não quer que você me veja?

Selena prendeu o lábio entre os dentes, obviamente, ainda debatendo-se o quanto honesta ela realmente seria. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e lançou uma respiração lenta pelo nariz.

- Porque ela sabia que eu tinha sentimentos por você.

-... Eu?

Selena finalmente virou a cabeça para olhar para trás, e eu, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Yeah. Você. Você causa uma impressão duradoura.

- Eu... Eu não entendo – me atrapalhei – Quero dizer, havia tensão sexual evidente no estúdio hoje, mas você está em Nova York a mais de um ano. Como você pode ter desenvolvido estes sentimentos por mim, desde então, você nem ao menos falou comigo desde a graduação?

- Porque eu tinha sentimentos por você _na_ formatura. Tudo escondido em baixo de angústia adolescente, auto-aversão, e camadas sobre camadas de versículos as bíblia. Eu _realmente _não gostava de você – Abaixei os olhos para os dedos, enquanto ela brincava com eles, lembrando-me que eu havia pedido honestidade brutal – O terceiro ano foi uma continuação disso, mas a animosidade começou a desaparecer.

- Oh – Selena Gomez estava interessada em mim. Eu tinha feito uma reclamação sobre ela... Isso era tudo tão estranho, mas não muito preocupante – Você e Taylor...

Selena riu para si mesma, ela virou os olhos para a porta do escritório – Você também. Eu não conseguia superar meus arrependimentos de nunca dizer-lhe como me sentia, ou pelo menos dizer-lhe que eu não te odiava. Ela me disse para superar isso porque você era totalmente hetero, namorando um cara famoso, e que você estava feliz. Eu não precisava estragar tudo.

- Mas porque ela foi embora então?

- Porque ela sabia que eu nunca iria superar isso. Porque ela sabia que nunca poderia ser você – Selena mudou um pouco – O que eu estou dizendo... Ou o que eu estou _tentando_ dizer é, Taylor foi um monte de novidades para mim. Primeiro beijo com uma mulher, primeiro encontro com uma mulher... Primeira... vez com uma mulher. Primeira mulher a fazer eu admitir que eu era gay, mas não a primeira a me dar esses sentimentos. Ela também percebeu que eu poderia superar perdê-la. Mas você não. Como eu disse. Você deixa uma impressão duradora.

- Você nunca me perdeu.

Selena riu alto.

- Isso é porque sou muito covarde para sequer tentar algo. Mesmo nestes últimos meses separada de Taylor. Eu ainda não conseguia falar com você ou dizer isso. Quando recebi a oferta para este ensaio fotográfico, eu pulei com a oportunidade, mas ainda eu não ia me antecipar dizendo tudo isso. Eu só queria ver se esses sentimentos ainda estão aqui.

- E estão?

A morena me roubou um olhar rápido.

- Você realmente precisa perguntar? Depois da "tensão sexual obvia" no estúdio, como você classificaria isso – Houve uma pausa na conversa. Eu não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Eu nem sabia o que pensar – Olha, eu sinto muito por descarregar tudo isso em você. Eu deveria ter tentado me manter mais profissional hoje. Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós.

Sacudi a cabeça.

- Não vão. Homossexualidade não é um conceito novo para mim. Tenho vários amigos gays. E claro, eu nunca tive uma mulher confessando seus sentimentos por mim... Bem, diferente de algumas fãs fanáticas...

Selena sorriu levemente, mas deixou-o desaparecer.

- Eu ainda sinto muito. Isto é tão constrangedor.

- Não é nada que eu não possa lidar. Especialmente depois de hoje, com Taylor – Selena arqueou uma sobrancelha, procurando uma explicação – Você está alheia a converter mulheres apenas por falar? – Agora Selena deixou cair o queixo em confusão – Eu totalmente reivindiquei você para Taylor.

- Reivindicou?

Eu assenti.

-Yeah. Se ela pensa que vai ter você de voltar, vai ter que pensar de novo. Ela tem concorrência.

Um sorriso hesitante distribuiu-se pelos lábios de Selena quando ela processava o que eu tinha dito.

- Não, ela não tem. Ela não chega a competir com você.

Corei ligeiramente.

- Então, vamos terminar esta sessão ou não?

- Hum... Sim – Selena sorriu – Mas não o que essa roupa. Ainda temos algo para tentar.

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Isso já era planejado?

Selena assentiu.

- Mais uma roupa e mais um cenário – ela anunciou.

- Outro cenário? – perguntei olhando ao redor.

Selena riu antes que ela ficasse com um olhar de culpa no rosto.

- Yeah. É uma espécie de segredo. Era conceito da revista, mas eu não estava muito certa se você concordaria com ele, então... Eu o mantive escondido até que você estivesse mais relaxada... E a roupa também – Estreitei os olhos quando Selena procurava algo – Eles meio que se agarraram á palavra 'sexy' e querem isso.

- Selena... Você estava adiando?

Ela não conseguia mais limitar seu sorriso radiante quando me guiou para trás de um palco de show. O grande pano de fundo tinha o isolado em um canto do estúdio e criou um ambiente fechado e íntimo.

- Gostaria de usar as janelas e as paredes de tijolos como pano de fundo natural, com o céu escurecendo ao lado – ela apontou e eu percebi o quão tarde estava ficando – Eles querem uma sensação urbana. Como um aspirante a artista em apartamento degradado. E... você estaria lá – Selena apontou novamente.

Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e olhei para a morena um pouco mais alta do que eu.

- É um colchão no chão.

A fotógrafa sorriu amplamente novamente.

- Eu sei. Como eu disse. Não foi minha idéia, mas uma cantora lutando em um pequeno, urbano, apartamento em Nova York, em contraste a de estar no palco com belos figurinos... Pode funcionar muito bem.

- Eu tenho medo de perguntar o que eles selecionaram para o meu guarda-roupa.

Selena mordeu o lábio inferior e corou.

- É... É... Sexy... Mas eu duvido que você use _menos_ para dormir – Ela virou-se e saiu para pegar o conjunto pequeno, e eu corri nervosamente atrás dela.

- Eu vou estar vestindo roupas, certo?

- Defina 'roupas'...


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**POV SELENA**

Sentei-me em uma cadeira do lado de fora do camarim e fiquei esperando Demi se acalmar, vestir-se e sair. Após o choque inicial dela sobre a escolha que a revista fez sobre o seu guarda-roupa, ela pelo menos agradeceu por terem lhe oferecido uma grande variedade de cores para escolher. Agora, era apenas um jogo de espera. Fiquei brincando com os meus dedos para passar o tempo no grande espaço silencioso e só levantei meus olhos quando ouvi a porta sendo aberta.

- Ela já saiu correndo e te deixou pra mim?

Meus olhos focaram-se nas orbes azuis da minha ex e confiança emanava deles.

- Não. Ela apenas se trocando para a próxima sessão – eu tentei me mover, mas fui impedida pelas pernas de Taylor que se posicionaram em cada lado meu, montando em minha cintura.

Ela não perdeu tempo e atacou meu pescoço com beijos, mordidas e lambidas.

- Deus, eu senti sua falta.

Coloquei as mãos nos quadris da mulher e a empurrei, mas Taylor se apegou mais ainda.

- Taylor, pare.

Quaisquer outras palavras foram cortadas pelos lábios cheios sobre os meus em um beijo demorado e familiar.

- Quando você vai ver como isso vai acabar? – Ela perguntou, voltando a boca para o meu pescoço e passando as mãos sobre o meu peito – Ela não sabe o que quer. Mas eu sei o que eu quero;

Virei à cabeça e empurrei de novo com um pouco mais de força. Desta vez Taylor, cedeu, tropeçando para trás alguns passos enquanto eu me levantava.

- Eu sei o que eu quero também – retruquei em voz baixa, sabendo que Demi estava apenas do outro lado da parede fina – E eu sinto muito, mas não é você. Isso é porque você deixou. A única razão pela qual você está de volta agora é porque odeia pensar que perdeu alguma coisa em um jogo, principalmente nesse que você está jogando agora.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa. Você. Eu cometi um erro.

- Não – balancei a cabeça – Você não fez. Você me deixar nunca foi porque você não se importou. Era porque eu não poderia me importar o suficiente para você, enquanto eu não sabia o que eu poderia ter tido com Demi. A culpa é minha. Eu sou a única que tem prejudicado-a.

- E você está fazendo isso de novo.

Fechei os olhos em frustração, lutando contra a vontade de atropelar e confortar minha ex-namorada. Claro, Taylor era insistente e cheia de si, ás vezes, mas ela também tinha o lado bom, se não ela não teria me mantido ao seu lado por três anos. Ela tinha seu lado suave, brincalhão e frágil.

- Eu não quero, mas você está tornando isso impossível. Eu não posso dar o que você precisa agora. Sinto muito. Mesmo.

Os olhos da loira ficaram vermelhos e marejados, lágrimas estas que ela reprimia, mas por fim ela me entregou a carta.

- Assine isso e eu vou embora.

Olhei por um segundo, mas eu sabia que não havia nada que pudesse dizer para tornar a situação melhor. Peguei o papel e voltei ao meu escritório para pegar uma caneta, Taylor no meu encalço. Rabisquei meu nome no papel branco e entreguei-o de volta para a loira ferida que se recusou a me olhar nos olhos.

- Me liga quando ela for embora e você terá a resposta que está querendo.

Eu não disse nada enquanto observava minha ex-namorada sair pela porta. A situação estava toda uma merda, mas era melhor do que continuar com uma vida infeliz.

- Selena? – a voz de Demi ecoou pelo espaço galpão vazio.

Ajeitei o cabelo e as roupas antes dela sair do camarim.

- Sim?

Congelei no lugar assim que avistei Demi de pé do lado de fora do camarim apenas de calcinha de renda preta e sutiã combinando. Eu não conseguia respirar, muito menos fechar a boca, então eu tinha quase certeza de que estava babando.

- Eu acho que sou parcial em relação à cor negra – a cantora comentou, provocando o levantamento sobre as "roupas" – Mas as de ouro foram tentadoras demais – Ela olhou para cima e encontrou os meus olhos arregalados – O que a fotógrafa acha?

- Eu... Eu... Uh... Hm... – eu tentei tossir para ver se a voz voltava - ... – Mas finalmente me forcei a parar de lutar para falar e apenas dei um aceno de cabeça.

O sorriso de Demi se aprofundou.

- Isso é um sim para este... ou para o de ouro?

Se eu precisasse do uso das minhas pernas no momento, definitivamente seria um desastre tentar usá-las. Felizmente, havia certa de vinte metros de distância entre nós.

- Eu estou esperando a decisão da fotógrafa, se não eu vou voltar lá e mudar para...

- Você tira esses e não precisa colocar nada de volta – disse surpreendida com a voz trabalhada e muito chocada com as palavras que realmente saíram da minha boca.

- Não acho que eu teria problema com isso... Quer dizer, eu estou quase nua já – ela brincou com um sorriso tímido.

_Querido Deus..._ Chutei a bunda do meu lado profissional internamente.

- Antes que isso aconteça, eu preciso obter algumas fotos...

- Claro – assisti o passeio da garota pelo galpão vazio com os pés descalços e lingerie rendada, certificando-me de deixar bastante distância entre nós antes de segui - lá. Meu auto-controle estava diminuindo rapidamente.

- Você me quer deitada na cama? – ela perguntou rastejando sobre o colchão.

_Eu quero você em qualquer lugar que eu possa pegá-la._

- Yeah. Deitada, de frente para mim. Cabeça aos pés da cama – me ajoelhei no chão no final da cama, Demi com sua barriga virada para baixo, as mãos cruzadas sob o queixo, os olhos penetrantes – Você pode mover o seu cabelo de modo que caia em torno do seu rosto?

- Você não vai fazer isso para mim? – Demi brincou, me olhando detrás da câmera.

- Não – eu respondi um pouco rápido demais e um pouco curto demais – Eu não posso tocar em você agora – Minha voz era calma e forçada devido a minha força de vontade. Tirei mais algumas fotos e engoli em seco quando Demi se levantou sobre os cotovelos e olhou para a câmera, o contorno dos seios com uma vista privilegiada, encravados entre seus braços – Você está tentando ser sedutora?

Demi apoiou o queixo de volta em suas mãos quando ela puxou o travesseiro sob o peito. Observei atentamente quando as mechas marrons do cabelo deslizaram lentamente sobre seus ombros nus.

- Está funcionando?

Minha boca permaneceu aberta, escondida atrás da câmera, enquanto continuava a tirar fotos e tentava formular uma resposta em minha mente antes de me permitir realmente falar.

- Você está perguntando se parece sedutora, ou que você está conseguindo me seduzir?

- Os dois.

Engoli em seco quando Demi estendeu a mão e abaixou a câmera do meu rosto.

- Sim.

Os olhos da cantora me hipnotizaram.

- Qual?

- ... As duas coisas.

A garota continuou a guiar a câmera para o chão e caminhou os dedos até a minha mão. Ela enganchou os dedos nos meus e me puxou para frente tirando todo o meu fôlego. Quando me aproximei ela levantou-se para fora do colchão de joelhos e, em seguida, puxou-me para baixo quando ela reclinou para trás sobre o colchão.

Pairei acima da morena, uma mão apoiada em cada lado dos ombros, quadris lentamente se encaixando entre as pernas de Demi. Isto era real? Eu não conseguia desviar os olhos para longe das orbes profundas e castanhas abaixo de mim. Eu tinha tantos sonhos como este que temia que, com um piscar de olhos tudo não passasse apenas disso. Um sonho. E, como se estivesse lendo os meus temores, Demi levantou as mãos ao meu rosto suavemente. Meus olhos se fecharam enquanto me moldava ao toque quente, inclinando meu rosto para atender as pequenas mãos e levemente beijar sua palma. Era real.

Os dedos de Demi começaram a traçar minhas feições e eu abri os olhos novamente, estudando os olhos da garota enquanto dançavam em meu rosto. O polegar de uma das mãos de Demi correu meu lábio inferior dolorosamente lento, como se memorizasse seu contorno.

- Me beije – o pedido foi apenas um sopro da boca de Demi.

Engoli em seco quando eu me abaixei para os lábios de Demi, permitindo escovar os meus levemente sobre os dela, compartilhando a respiração uma da outra, antes que eu fechasse os olhos e capturasse a boca perfeita com a minha. Meu peito vibrou e minha respiração foi sugada de meus pulmões, mas segurei aquele beijo até que meu sangue começasse a ferver com a necessidade de oxigênio. Ambas engasgamos e procuramos, ofegantes, o ar que estávamos tão desesperadas para ter, mas empurrei a dor de meus pulmões ardentes para a parte de trás de minha mente e logo nos encontramos com outro beijo apaixonado.

Desta vez, Demi passou os dedos em meus cabelos e puxou-me para mais perto, parecendo não querer me deixar sair dali. Eu estava nas nuvens. Não porque estava sem respirar e provavelmente eu morreria ali se não tomasse um pouco de ar, mas sim porque eu estava saboreando a doçura da boca de Demi que eu havia sonhado por tanto tempo. A única coisa melhor foi quando Demi concedeu o acesso para dentro de sua boca e nossas línguas se encontraram pela primeira vez. Gemi com o contato enquanto lutávamos pelo domínio. Eu não me importava com quem ganharia, eu só queria mais.

Com o meu desejo crescendo, abandonei os lábios e fui direto para seu pescoço e senti Demi engasgar quando provei sua pele naquele ponto. A morena se agarrou firmemente em mim, enganchando os braços sobre as minhas costas, mãos trancadas em meus ombros, puxando-me para mais perto. Nossos corpos quentes estavam firmemente juntos quando tracei a linha de sua mandíbula de um lado do seu pescoço para o outro com beijos desesperados e respirações quentes.

- Eu preciso de você – confessei quando beijei os lábios de Demi novamente.

A morena se contorcia sob mim enquanto eu balançava meus quadris, conectando-me com o centro de Demi.

- Então me leve.

Um grunhido animalesco rasgou na parte de trás do meu pescoço com as palavras de Demi e eu arrastava beijos molhados para baixo em seu pescoço, lambendo e mordendo sua clavícula, enquanto uma mão deslizava sob ela e desabotoava o sutiã com facilidade. A passagem dos meus dedos causaram calafrios na morena e ela começou a tremer em antecipação.

Movendo-me para manter o meu peso sobre os joelhos, separei nossos corpos o suficiente para descartar o sutiã preto rendado no chão. As mãos de Demi, já não se agarravam aos meus ombros, e sim na abertura da minha blusa branca onde ela rasgou com toda a força, enviando botões de encontro à parede e ao chão. Instantaneamente suas pequenas mãos encontraram meus seios onde ela começou a massageá-los através do tecido do sutiã, beliscando os mamilos endurecidos entre o dedo indicador e polegar. Meus gemidos foram engolidos pela boca da cantora enquanto ela lutava para descartar a blusa.

Demi se afastou dos meus lábios para que ela pudesse sentar-se e eu tirar o meu sutiã também. As mãos da cantora correram para cima e para baixo no meu estômago queimando a pele ali enquanto eu pairava sobre ela novamente. Segui com os olhos cheios de luxúria quando senti meus seios se encontrarem com os de Demi antes de abaixar minha boca e brincar com o mamilo, fazendo círculos preguiçosos com a minha língua. As unhas dela passaram sobre a minha barriga indo até os meus seios, retomando minha provocação nos seus mamilos. Gemi quando fechei os lábios em torno do bico rosado de Demi e rocei entre meus dentes enquanto eu os deixava escapar.

- Deus, Selena... Me tome agora.

Larguei os seus seios e me abaixei, arrastando beijos de boca aberta por todo o seu corpo. Os músculos vibravam com cada golpe da minha língua. Passei as mãos sobre os ossos do quadril de Demi e de volta para baixo antes dela levantar os quadris para tirar a peça que faltava. A imagem que eu tanto sonhei estava diante de mim, à luz refletindo sobre a pele suave de suas pernas, espalhando-se por mais adiante. Eu trouxe a boca para baixo e passei minha língua pelo comprimento úmido e senti a respiração de Demi ficar presa em sua garganta. A morena arqueou as costas quando fiz pela segunda vez, mais forte do que antes, sugando seu feixe no caminho e sorri quando a ouvi choramingar em necessidade.

Sentei-me sobre os joelhos e passei o dedo médio e anelar por sua intimidade úmida e escorregadia, pressionando para baixo a palma da mão enquanto se movia sobre o seu feixe de nervos.

- Eu quis você por tanto tempo – admiti, passando a mão de novo enquanto eu distribuía beijos de volta pelo corpo até chegar a seu ouvido – Eu queria saber qual era o seu gosto. O que... O que vc sente... – eu deslizei meus dois dedos para dentre e ela grunhiu, curvando-se para cima com firmeza quando eu os puxei de volta lentamente. Eu me movia novamente quando suguei o lóbulo de sua orelha – E você sabe o que?

A respiração de Demi era apenas suspiros irregulares quando pressionei seu clitóris novamente com cada pulso tortuosamente lente de meus longos dedos dentro dela. As unhas dela cravaram em minhas costas em desespero.

- ... O que?... – sorri para a rouquidão em sua voz.

- Você não me decepcionou – Comecei aumentar em um ritmo constante, admirando e estudando o corpo da morena quando ele começou a ficar tenso devido ao ritmo alucinante em que cheguei, a palma da mão batendo com força contra o feixe de nervos sensíveis.

Demi mordeu seus lábios entre os dentes, fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, mas manteve as mãos ocupadas. Cegamente ela desabotoou e abriu o zíper das minha calça preta e deslizou sua mão para dentre. Os dedos se atrapalharam na umidade que ela encontrou lá, mas rapidamente descobriu o que ela estava procurando e me engasgar quando encontrou.

- Foda-se – Apoiei a minha testa na de Demi e fechei meus olhos – Isso é bom pra caralho – Eu balancei meus quadris, enquanto Demi colocava mais pressão no que ela fazia.

Os grunhidos de prazer de Demi foram aumentado para gemidos e suspiros trêmulos enquanto ela se aproximava de um orgasmo.

- Sim... tão perto, Sel. Estou tão perto – apressei o passo com os dedos, silenciosamente implorando para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Meu braço queimava, mas mordi o lábio e empurrei-o mais até que Demi suspirou bruscamente e seu corpo estremeceu com respirações irregulares.

Vendo aquela cena perfeita foi mais do que necessário para que eu viesse também. Senti meu corpo todo estremecer e cada célula do meu corpo explodir com o melhor orgasmo que eu já tive em toda a minha vida. Observei à morena retirar as mãos de dentro das minhas calças e chupar seus dedos que há poucos instantes estavam dentro de mim, gemendo com o gosto.

- Você tem um gosto tão bom.

Meus olhos estudaram o rosto da morena como um predador observa sua presa. Os olhos de Demi encontraram os meus e ela sorriu antes de atacar meus lábios. Gemi quando senti o meu gosto ainda em sua língua antes de me abaixar entre as coxas dela e chupar seu feixe entre os lábios. Os quadris de Demi contraiam-se a cada toque da minha língua que combinava com o ritmo incessante dos meus dedos dentro dela.

Eu a vi explodir, fazendo-a gritar meu nome quando ela veio. Seus dedos do pés se curvaram e seu corpo tremeu incontrolavelmente enquanto seus braços se agitavam a minha procura. Voltei a minha posição, pairando acima dela, beijando seu colo carinhosamente quando ela jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, seu corpo ainda perdido em prazer.

- Puta merda – Era tudo o que Demi conseguiu dizer uma vez que ela foi capaz de falar novamente – Só... Puta merda.

Ri em seu pescoço. Isso era o que queria. Estar o mais perto que eu pudesse daquela garota, sentir nossos corpos pressionados juntos, vibrando um contra o outro, com cada coração voltando a bater normalmente enquanto nossas respirações desaceleravam. Ela colocou um último beijo no meu pescoço e começou a se afastar. Pressionei nossos quadris juntos e Demi tremeu.

- Onde você está indo? – perguntei com espanto enquanto Demi ainda tremia pelo seu orgasmo.

- Ye-ah!... Isso... Hmm... Você... Você me quebrou...

Fiz ela voltar para os meus braços e apertei meus lábios em sua orelha.

- Se você está quebrada, não estou muito certa de que quer que eu te conserte.

Demi balançou a cabeça e agarrou o meu cabelo.


End file.
